It is known on the internet that several commercial websites are present which serve the purpose of auctioning goods. Referring to FIG. 1 herein there is shown an example of a prior art system in which first and second commercial auction websites 100, 101 are each supported by a corresponding computer entity 102, 103 operating on a website server. A user of the auction websites over the internet 104 accesses the auction websites 100, 101 by use of his own computing entity 105. In FIG. 1, auction websites 100, 101 and the user are shown as logical entities (being websites supported by the computing entities) and the user operates a browser software 106 resident on the user's computer entity 105. Examples of such auction websites include those provided by eBay™ and QXL. A human user having a conventional personal computer equipped with a conventional browser software may use the browser software to access the auction websites over the internet in known manner, and using the browser may generate a screen display downloaded from the website which provides the user with an interactive interface on his computer entity 105 through which the user can participate in an auction hosted by the website servers 102, 103. To participate in an auction, a user typically must register with the auction site server by entering the user's details such as company name, personal name, credit card number, and address, in to dialog boxes provided on the website interface. The user accesses information concerning goods sold through the auction website.
Referring to FIG. 2 herein, there is illustrated schematically aspects of a typical user interface display of a known auction website, which a human user can access on his or her graphical user interface by pointing a browser software at the website. Typically such a display comprises a listing of goods or services to be sold, a quantity of goods or services, a current highest bid price which is being bid for the goods or services, a number of bids which have been received by the website for those goods or services, a time at which the auction started, and a time at which the auctioning of the goods or services may close, as well as other details concerning payment method and shipping terms.
Referring to FIG. 3 herein there is illustrated an example of a prior art screen display accessed by a user for making a bid. A user enters an amount which the user bids for the goods using a dialog box provided. The bid is relayed over the internet to the website, which inputs the bid information into its controlling software to determine whether or not the bid is successful. Once the auction software accepts a successful bid, a confirmation message is sent to the computing entity of the successful bidder, and a transaction, including supply of goods and payment for goods, occurs by conventional means, for example postal delivery of goods and conventional credit card transaction clearance.
It is known in prior art systems to provide at a known auction website a software functionality known as a bidding elf, which is provided as part of an auction website, and which is capable of bidding in an auction on behalf of a buyer. The bidding elf provides a user with a screen display having dialog boxes into which the user can enter an upper maximum limit to which he or she is prepared to bid for various goods. The bidding elf then places bids on behalf of the user, varying the bid level incrementally up to the maximum predetermined limit set by the user. The bidding elf removes the need for the user to sit at his visual display continuously to monitor current bidding whilst the auction is occurring and continue to increase his bid incrementally up to his maximum bid.
With known electronic auctions, generally a user can only attend one auction at any one time, since the website browser can only be pointed at one auction at any one time and the user interface of one auction website can be displayed on a single monitor at any one time. If a user wishes to attend more than one auction simultaneously, in order to source goods or services at the best price from several auctions, then the user must arrange a plurality of website browsers supported by one or more computing entities to communicate with the plurality of auctions, and must visually monitor each separate auction site simultaneously. Such a system is possible, using conventional technology, but is inelegant, requiring several items of computing equipment by the user, and requiring manual monitoring and interaction of several auction sites at once. The prior art bidding elf can only make bids in one auction, being the auction website with which it is associated. Different prior art elves at different websites cannot communicate with each other to coordinate bidding in several auctions.